A Funeral and a Wedding
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: Slash someone who is important to Draco dies. . .and as a result there is a wedding? Slash


****

Title: A Funeral and a Wedding  
**Author:** Goddess Shinigami

****

Archive: Shinigami's Journal: http://shinigamisjournal.0catch.com/main.html

****

Rating: PG-13   
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter, Ms. J.K. Rowling does. *smiles*   
**Summary:** umm. . .someone dies who is very important to Draco. . .and a wedding?  
**Notes:** This came to me at about three in the morning about 2 weeks ago. I dunno. I wanted to write some more angst I guess. Oh and Effrayant means Frightening. I know I know. I'm due for a chapter of DLM, but I'm on writer's block right now. Sorry! Je suis très très désolé!

____________________________________________________________________

He watched as they lowered the casket onto the platform. He saw Hermione crying on Ron's shoulder. Saw the tears Ron was trying to hold back himself. He saw the pain in everyone's eyes. Neville was crying and Ginny was holding his hands and rubbing his back as tears were coming down her face, too. This was really hard on everyone. 

As he surveyed the tent full of people huddled together to keep dry, the wind lapping at their coats and dresses he felt tears of his own stinging the back of his eyes. He hadn't ever expected this death, no one had. He looked down into the open casket and the words the preacher was saying filtered through his thoughts.

"It was said that he predicted that it would rain cats and dogs on the day of his funeral. Well, here they come." As this was said dogs and cats came down from the sky bouncing off the top of the tent and filling the air with yelps, barks, and hisses. The preacher looked out at the people in front of him. The preacher's feeble attempt at a joke had completely flumped. 

He gave the preacher a glare. _How could someone joke like that on a day like this? When someone we've loved so much has died. _He thought in his mind. He surveyed the masses behind him again. There weren't many dry eyes in the tent. Even Professor Snape was crying, but he had always suspected they were really good friends underneath it all. 

His focus was brought back to the person next to him and that person slid a hand into his. It was Harry. Harry always occupied the space next to him, ever since fifth year. He'd always been there and now that this happened he was sure they could make it through eternity together. 

He noticed that Harry too, had tears running down his cheeks, but with that was a smile. Harry was remembering the good times. The hand holding his squeezed in a reassuring gesture that made the tears that he had been holding back flow and he couldn't control himself. 

"Shhh. . .Draco. It's ok. Shhh." Harry whispered in his ear and they sat down. The casket was slowly being lowered into the ground and people were beginning to leave. Draco just sat there crying. In all the years Harry had known him Draco had only cried maybe once. 

Draco quieted and looked around. No one was there, but he and Harry. The casket was in the ground and the rain had stopped. "I'm sorry." he told Harry as they stood. Harry just kissed him. Draco smiled.

"So should we go? I mean there's nothing else we can do." Harry asked and Draco gave him a small nod. They disapperated to Effrayant Manor. Draco had long since given up his obsession with being a Malfoy and changed the name of the enormous mansion that he and Harry shared. Although he had insisted that the name still be foreboding. 

They appeared in the main hallway and made their way to the kitchen. Harry reached into the freezer and pulled out some chocolate ice cream. Draco sat on a bar stool at the counter while Harry got some spoons and sat down next to him. "Ready for a trip down memory lane?" he asked. Draco looked at him and grabbed a spoon.

"Do we really have to. . .I don't really want to remember right now. I miss him too much." Draco told him pulling off the top to the ice cream and digging in. Harry followed suit getting some on his nose in the process. 

Draco looked over at his green eyed lover and couldn't help giggling. Sometimes Harry was just too much, but as soon as the laughing stopped the tears threatened to come again. He looked down at the spoonful he had and dropped it back down into the tub. "I really don't want any." He told Harry and walked away to the living room.

Harry followed him after putting the ice cream away. He found Draco curled up in a large arm chair staring into the fire. He picked him up and sat down with the blonde boy in his lap. "Draco, don't you know that Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted us to be sad?" he asked and Draco looked up at him. 

"I know. . .I just. . .He took care of me, Harry. Even after all the trouble I caused him. He took me in after Voldemort. . ." Draco trailed off. He never really liked to talk about Voldemort and his parents. After the war he had just decided to block it out. It wasn't fair to Harry to always be sulking about his parents.

Voldemort had killed Draco's parents after Lucius botched another plan to kill Harry in his sixth year. Dumbledore had let Draco stay at Hogwarts for the next year and made sure he was safe. They were afraid the school was going to be shut down, but the Ministry has decided that it would be better for the children to be at Hogwarts then at home. Draco wasn't a death eater and was alive because of two men, Harry and Dumbledore. Now one of them was dead and he didn't know what to do. 

"Draco, it's going to be alright. He's watching us from Heaven or wherever he is. I know that no one expected him to die. The war has just ended and everyone thought he would be elected Minister of Magic, but I guess he was too old and all the stress had to come down on him sometime or another." Harry told Draco hugging him closer, He laid his head on Draco's and closed his eyes. 

"Harry?" Draco whispered and Harry lifted his head from it's place on Draco's. He looked so tired. The war had taken a toll of both of them. Draco and Harry both working as Aurors. How many dark wizards had they caught? It was too numerous to remember, but they had made a great team. 

"Hmm?" Harry asked sleepily, taking his glasses off and cleaning them on his robe. Draco gave him an odd look and kissed him deeply. "Well, what was that for?" Harry asked pleasantly wide awake now. 

Draco stood up and looked down at him. "Harry I. . .I didn't want to do this today, but I don't want to lose you, too. I want you to be mine, to keep, forever." He said and he fumbled in the pocket of his robes. He pulled out a small velvet box and fell to his knees in front of Harry. "Amour, m'épouserez-vous?" He opened the box and a platinum ring with two grayish stones and an emerald were embedded into it. 

Harry just sat there amazed. He had never expected Draco to propose. Then again if you asked him five years ago if he thought he would ever date Draco Malfoy, he would have laughed in your face. Now there he was on his knees proposing. "Draco. . .you. . .I. . .of cou-" Harry abandoned words and knocked Draco over kissing him fiercely. 

Draco finally managed to get Harry's mouth off of his and sat there with the boy in his lap. "I'll take that as a yes." He told him and slipped the band on Harry's finger. Harry nodded enthusiastically. 

"So, you do love me, eh?" Harry teased. Draco had never actually said the words in all their five years together. Now, he still hadn't said them, but he had made it very clear that he did love him. 

Draco looked at Harry with more tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry it has taken me so long to tell you, I love you, Harry and I never want to lose you." Draco said hugging the boy in front of him. "I love you. . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco stood at the alter waiting for Harry. He was wasn't wearing his usual black, but a stunning shade of green and Harry would be wearing a dull silver. He couldn't wait. Where was Harry anyway? He's late! 

The pianist started playing the wedding march and the doors opened to Harry walking in down the isle. He felt extremely silly walking to the wedding march it was a song for brides. The words include "here comes the bride". Harry had pleaded with Draco to skip this part, but he had insisted that he wanted to watch him walk down the isle towards him. 

Harry arrived at the alter and Draco took his hand. "Are you ready?" the priest asked them and they both nodded giving the priest the sign to start.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the unity of these two souls."

Harry looked back into the crowd of people here for their wedding. It was one of the most controversial. Ron and Hermione were sitting together. Hermione was wiping tears from her eyes and Ron was glaring daggers at Draco. Seamus Finnegan was sitting with a blonde girl Harry didn't recognize and Neville of course was with Ginny. They were engaged now. 

The priest was clearing his throat and Draco was nudging him in the side so he turned around. "Heh. . heh. . Sorry. You don't get married everyday." He said gripping Draco's hand a little tighter.

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Harry as your husband; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through rain and sleet, for as long as you both shall live?"

Draco couldn't help but laugh. That sounded so much like that motto from the muggle postal service. Once he had quieted he gave a stolid answer. "I do."

Harry looked over at him for a minute and smiled. It did sound like the postal workers motto!

"Do you Harry Potter take Draco as your husband; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through rain and sleet, for as long as you both shall live."

__

Ya know that priest has really got a funny voice! He thought for a minute. Draco was getting a little nervous. _Don't worry I'm not about to back out now. _He thought trying to convey it to Draco. "I do."

"If no one has any righteous doubt that these two rightly matched people should be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

Ron made a move to get up. "Yeah, Malfoy's a slimy git!" He yelled up towards the couple and the priest. Draco and Harry both turned around to glare at him. 

"That is in no way righteous! Sit down Mr. Weasley!" The priest bellowed and it bounced off the cathedral walls like a bouncy ball off the concrete. Ron took the hint and promptly sat down next to an extremely embarrassed Hermione. 

"Now if we have no more outbursts. I now pronounce you husband and. . .er. . .I've never done one of these before. . .husband and umm. . .wi-no no no. . .I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU MARRIED!" The priest proclaimed and Draco pulled Harry to him kissing him fiercely.

Assorted "ewwws and aww that's so sweet's" came from the crowd as they kissed. When they pulled apart Harry took Draco's hand and ran as fast as he could down the isle and practically dived into the limo with Draco behind him. They slammed the door shut and were on their way to the Bahamas in the flying car. 

"This is why I didn't want a reception, love." Harry said kissing Draco and pushing him back into the seat. 

Draco kissed back and then pushed Harry away ever so slightly. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. . .am I to understand that the Great Harry Potter, oh no Malfoy now, is just a horny little boy at heart?" Draco asked teasingly. Harry gave him a silly look. 

"It's Potter-Malfoy. . .Malfoy! And Maybe I am, but you know you love it." He told Draco kissing the top of his nose. Draco kissed his chin and then his mouth and they started to make out as the flying limo sped off to the Bahamas.

~Fin~

That was my little plot bunny. *smiles* What'd you think?

Love all you guys!

Goddess Shinigami


End file.
